


View from the Not So Cheap Seats

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura wakes up on a Sunday and tries to figure out how to spend the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	View from the Not So Cheap Seats

Laura Cadman wasn't quite hooked on the idea of Elizabeth Weir's new "Sunday" mandate, and the loss of Carson on one of their first official days off hadn't endeared her to the idea, either.   
  
She sighs, throwing the sheet off of her body and pads over to get her bathrobe. Tying it around herself, she grabs one of the refillable water bottles from her mini frig, then walks out to her balcony, taking in the already warm Lantean morning as she downs half the bottle.  
  
She's luckier than most, having gotten a balcony now that she's stationed on Atlantis full time, though her quarters aren't too far off of the piers in both proximity and elevation. And after threatening Rodney (who now manages to keep himself and Sheppard off of the pier under her balcony), she never has to worry about gazing at the seemingly endless supply of muscle that winds up below.  
  
Stretching in the warm sunshine, she smiles, finishes her water, and then turns to go back inside when a familiar voice calls her name. Gazing up from the surface of the pier is Evan Lorne, his USAF t-shirt stretched tight over his muscular chest, regulation swim trunks clinging to his hips. "Cadman.  _Cadman_!" he calls.  
  
Leaning over the railing, Laura smiles down at the man, giving him a sloppy salute. "Major," she says.  
  
"Vollyball in the netted pools in fifteen. Soldiers versus Scientists. You in?" he calls up.  
  
"Almost too nice to do anything like work," she hollers down. "Might come watch, though."  
  
Shrugging, Lorne responds with, "Suit yourself," then tosses the vollyball into the protected pool area. He pulls off his t-shirt, the muscles of his broad back already starting to glisten with a sheen of sweat, then glances up and winks before diving into the pool.  
  
Laura strolls back into her quarters, dropping her robe on a chair as she looks for her swimsuit. Once in it, she grabs a towel and heads out, making a quick trip to the sun-drenched pier.   
  
"Come on! The water's  _great_!" Evan calls to her before diving back underneath the waves. And Laura does, thinking to herself that maybe this Sunday day-off idea isn't such a bad thing, after all.


End file.
